Once This is Over (HIATUS)
by Wyvrengirl
Summary: (HIATUS) My take on what happens after the "ending" of Mass Effect 3.
1. Chapter 1

*what's that buzzing noise* Shepard thought as she floated in nothingness, *Were am I...am I dead?*

"Shepard!" a far off voice seems to shout.

*What...Kaidan?* Shepard starts to look around but see's only darkness, *I thought I heard...*

"Shepard!" Kaidan's voice seems closer now, and Shepard starts to feel a pressure on her chest.

*what, why does my body suddenly hurt, I thought after you died you didn't feel anything anymore.* Suddenly she isn't floating anymore, but laying on a sharp object, pain lacing throughout her body.

"Shepard!" She now clearly hears Kaidan calling for her.

"..."Gasping a breath in, "Kaidan."

She feels the rumble around her shift a bit as Kaidan's face comes into view, relief in his eyes and his smile.

"Commander I thought we made a promise?" He says helping her sit up.

"All I remember is making you promise...I don't recall I ever did." She smiles then gasps a bit as he applies medi-gel to her wounds, "Careful there."

"Your not hurt as bad as it looks. Mostly bruising." He says as the rest of the team comes into view, "We're lucky we wern't any closer to the beam, some of the soliders ahead of us...they didn't make it."

"Their sacrifice won't be forgotten." Shepard says standing up with his help, "So are we still ready to kick some Reaper ass?"

"Come on Shepard." Garrus starts checking his gun over, "Who do you think your talking too?"

"We've come all this way to do just that, nothing's going to stop us." James says cracking his knuckles.

"We started this together and we're going to finish it. May the Goddess guide us." Liara smiles at Shepard.

"If we could stop Soverign, I think we can handle these ones." Tali says standing next to Garrus.

"Chances of success are slim but are more in our favor now than before." EDI says over the intercom.

"Normandy's ready to take this bastards out on your order, Commander." Joker says, "Try not to get to lost before you get to the citadel okay, don't want to come and lead your asses there."

"I thought we were leading you around." Shepard says smiling at Joker's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Your cycle has had far more success than my cycle ever did, maybe...we were wrong about you young ones. There is more hope for you than we thought." Javik says, "It's an honor to fight beside you."

Shepard looks at them and smiles as she stands up fully, ready to take on anything, "Then get your asses in gear and get to that beam."

As they all start towards the beam, Kaidan grabs Shepards' arm and stops her from going after them, "Shepard, remember, we're going to be right back here after this. I promised to be there for you, and I'm not breaking that promise. Now I want a promise from you."

"What is it Kaidan?" Shepard says turning towards him and placing her hand on his cheek.

"I want you to promise not to leave my side, not now or ever. Because when this is over, we have a life together to start living." He smiles and places his hand over her's, "Just you and me, no galaxy to mess that up."

"We're not allowed to invite our lovely friends?" She smiles and gives a small laugh.

"Oh, they can show up, only if they don't try to take you away, or they'll have a angry Biotic husband to deal with." He says looking away towards the team at the end of the sentence as Shepard blinks a few times.

"Husband...Did you just ask me to marry you before we go into what may very well be another suicide battle?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Well, seemed as good a time as any. So what's your..."Kaidan gets cut off as Shepard pulls him into a kiss and their friends start to whistle at them, and then she pulls away, "...I'll take that as a yes."

"Very observient Major, that would be a yes." She smiles at him, "Now I think we should go stop the reapers so that we can get working on our life together."

She picks up her fallen guns and straps them on, carring her sniper in her hands, as Kaidan grabs his gun and starts towards the group with her, "Yeah, I think we should do that."

*Just a start on what I think the ending should have been.* MORE COMING SOON!

My FemShep is a Vanguard/Earthborn/Paragon, who chose to destroy the reapers.

WE WILL STAND TOGETHER, UNTIL THE LAST MAN, THE LAST WOMAN ARE STANDING.

HOPE IS HERE, IT'S STRONG, SO SHOULDER YOUR WEAPON SOLIDER.

WE ARE HERE, WE ARE MANY.

SO HOLD THAT LINE!

I'm apart of the Retake Mass Effect 3 movement, Sacred of the SSV Midwest reporting in from Kansas.

You can find me and the rest of the Threadnaught here : http : / social . bioware . com / forum / 1 / topic / 355 / index / 9512916 / 1528 (Just remove the spaces)


	2. IMPORTANT

THIS STORY WILL NOT BE WORKED ON ANYMORE!

I'm going back and rewriting this and all my other stories that I have up here.

So the older versions are all going to be marked as complete and will no longer be worked on.

Sorry for any trouble this causes you readers, but I'm not happy with how the stories have turned out, so I'm going to go back and fix them up.

will post the improved versions up once I get them the way I think they should be. Hopefully it won't take awhile, but...I don't know.

bye! 


End file.
